Player vs. Player
In World of Warcraft, Player vs. Player (commonly abbreviated PvP) denotes combat between players of any kind such as: * Dueling - One versus one combat in a controlled environment. This cannot be done in cities. However, small towns and the areas immediately outside the entrances to capital cities are very popular for dueling. * Arena PvP System - Organized on-going tournament that allow for matches that take place in instanced controlled environments between players of the same faction as well as the opposing. Available in 2v2, 3v3 and 5v5 formats. Players create teams and boost their Team Rating to earn Arena Points by beating similarly rated teams. * Battlegrounds - Horde versus Alliance combat in a competitive environment. Before Patch 3.3.3 they rewarded 'marks' for the appropriate battleground, which were used as a sort of currency to purchase rewards from PvP vendors. Rated battlegrounds were added in Patch 4.1. * PvP seasons - PvP rewards change based on a season which lasts roughly a year, but will often shift depending on expansions and major patches. * Random PvP - Whenever a player character comes across another player character of the opposing faction whose PvP flag is turned on (on PvP realms this flag will switch on whenever you go outside the low-level zones that your faction controls, although it can still be activated in these zones, or Sanctuary areas) that player can attack the other. This was often called "World PvP" before the introduction of zone-specific PvP combat goals, and often still is called by this name. *World PvP **As of Patch 1.12, the Eastern Plaguelands and Silithus have special PvP related goals. **In Outland , 4 zones have PvP objectives: Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, and Nagrand *'PvP Zones' - These are zones that are fully dedicated to PvP and World PvP. **Wintergrasp, added in Wrath of the Lich King, is located in western, central Northrend. **Tol Barad, added in Catalcysm, is located off the southwest coast of Gilneas, Eastern Kingdoms, but requires a portal to reach. ** Ashran, added in Warlords of Draenor, is an island located off the eastern coast of Tanaan Jungle in Draenor. ** Legion added world PvP subzones throughout the Broken Isles rather than a single large zone. Aspects of PvP can be managed in the PvP window. Honor points Killing players of an opposing faction that is the same level, a higher level, or up to eight levels lower will gain a player . Killing players of too low-level will result in zero honor and is usually considered a form of poor sportsmanship. As of Patch 2.0.1, players could use with Battleground Marks of Honor to purchase items in Stormwind City's Champions' Hall or Orgrimmar's Hall of Legends. The available items ranged from consumables, to gems and trinkets, and to superior and epic armor and weapons. Also, as of Patch 2.4, players could turn in one Mark of Honor from each battleground (4 total; or ) to gain extra honor ( at level 80). These quests are repeatable. As of Patch 3.3.3, battleground marks are no longer obtained from completing battlegrounds, instead the amount of honor gained was increased and one could trade in their old marks for 185 honor each. In the Cataclysm expansion (Patch 4.0.3), are awarded for participating in non-rated battlegrounds and for rated battlegrounds. Conquest points replaced Arena points when the Cataclysm expansion was released. They could also be earned via Rated battlegrounds, as well as winning random battlegrounds. Arena points Cataclysm.}} There are three categories of Arena teams: 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5. Any player can be a member of one or more Arena teams, but only one of each type. For example, you cannot be a member of more than one 2v2 Arena team at any one given time but you may leave your current Arena Team using the /teamquit {2v2, 3v3, 5v5} command before joining a new team. were awarded at the end of each week based on your Arena Team's rating. Your Arena Team rating raised or lowered based on the games played by the Arena team. Obviously, winning would boost your team's rating and losing (even if by forfeit due to leaving the arena prematurely, disconnecting and/or not joining a queued game) would lower your team's rating. You needed to play at least 30% of the total arena matches your team participated in for the week to be eligible for being awarded Arena Points at the end of the week. For example, if you played three games but your team played a total of 11 games for the week, you would not receive any Arena Points after the weekly update. Only the highest Arena Points from your 2v2, 3v3, or 5v5 teams would be awarded to you each week. So if you were getting more points from your 3v3 team based on its Arena Team rating, you would receive Arena Points based on your 3v3 team and none from your 2v2 nor 5v5 teams. Arena matches did not award Honor Points nor PvP tokens of any type. Arena points could be used to purchase items from in Blade's Edge Mountains or in Area 52 (season 3 items). in Area 52 cold season 2 items. Additional info for Arena PvP System was also available at the official Arena page and a point estimation tool was available at the WoW Armory. PvP tokens Killing players in some specific locations in Outland can also give the player PvP tokens such as , and . These work similar to Battleground Marks of Honor but can be redeemed only at PVP vendors of the faction the token is specific to. For example, only PVP vendors associated with Honor Hold sell PVP items for Marks of Honor Hold. Generally, PvP tokens offer items which are aimed at players who are below level 70. PvP rewards Prior to release Patch 2.0, players needed to attain a PvP rank or reach a certain reputation with a PvP faction to be able to purchase items from a PvP vendor with gold. Generally, it took much time and effort to obtain the rank and reputation need to purchase the best epic items available and few players were able put forth the massive effort. After Patch 2.0, this system was replaced with a token system whereby players accumulate Marks of Honor, PvP tokens, and Honor Points to use as currency to buy PvP items from various PvP vendors. Technically these purchasable items are no longer PvP Rewards, per se. PvP items can be purchased from: They can also be purchased from PvP vendors in Zangarmarsh, Hillsbrad Foothills, Ashenvale, Arathi Highlands, and in Halaa of Nagrand. Flying Although players cannot fly while flagged as "in combat", the ability to fly has always proven to be an easy getaway to avoid PvP for higher level players. Also, because flying players cannot be attacked easily in most cases, it provides an unfair scouting advantage for the ground-bound. PvP changes for flying in Mists of Pandaria In the plan for Mists of Pandaria was the addition of an item usable by players on the ground to dismount a flying PvP flagged enemy player (within a reasonable range). Nethaera|date=5-Jun-2012 9:00 AM PDT|quote2= What about the use of flying mounts? Many players are concerned about the use of flying mounts to avoid having to ever engage in PvP on PvP realms. Tom Chilton - We know this is a concern and we have some things in mind for helping in this regard. First, we’re limiting the use of flying mounts within Mists of Pandaria to level 90. Second, with so many players taking part in the quest hubs, we think we’ll see a lot more PvP happening out in the world. After all, you have to land sometime. If that’s not enough though, we have an item that we’re adding to the game that players will be able to use from the ground that makes it possible to dismount a flying enemy player (within a reasonable range and PvP flagged). We’re still discussing the particulars of how this item will be available. }} This item, the , has a low chance of dropping off in Kun-Lai Summit; later it was also added to the drop table of two mobs on the Timeless Isle: and . Other PvP changes * In Mists of Pandaria, the significant debuff, was added which makes healing much less effective when a player is damaged in PvP. * In Warlords of Draenor, improvements will be made to the PvP interface. One is that players can see objectives as they change hands in real time, both on the map and in-person. One example is the standard Alliance/Horde flag: as it transitions from one faction to the other, the flag will slowly fill with the other faction's flag. * Battleground score will be introduced to more clearly show how player's perform in a BG. * Random battleground rewards will be introduced. These work in conjunction with the typical honor system, but players may receive desired items sooner. These rewards range from items and honor to BoE gear. * Weekly quests will be introduced so players may upgrade their items. *In Battle for Azeroth, all servers will become normal servers. Players have the option of toggling War Mode when they are in their capital city to turn PvP on for their character. Media Videos File:PvP_Q%26A_with_Brian_Holinka| Q&A with Brian Holinka and Josh Allen ;Circa :Although created by BellularGaming, these videos were posted on the official WorldofWarcraft channel. File:PvP_Content_in_World_of_Warcraft_-_New_%26_Returning_Player_Guides_by_Bellular|Sep 15, 2018 References See also * Player vs. Environment * Rated PvP * Realm * Roleplaying * RP-PvP External links ;Official info ;Guides ;Blogs Jul 18th 2012 at 12:00PM}} recently and previously , , , and }} Jun 7th 2012 at 1:00PM}} May 22nd 2012 at 7:00PM}} May 9th 2012 at 1:10PM}} 28th 2012 at 8:00PM}} ;Battle for Azeroth news ;News Jan 29th 2014 6:00PM}} Jun 20th 2012 at 3:00PM}} ;Old da:PvP de:PvP el:PvP es:PvP fi:PvP fr:Joueur contre Joueur hu:PvP is:PvP it:PvP ja:PvP nl:PvP no:Spiller mot Spiller pl:PvP ru:PvP Category:PvP Category:Game terms